Queen Elsa of Arendelle (α)
Elsa originates from the Disney movie [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Frozen Frozen]. She made her debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_I:_The_Ties_That_Bind The Ties That Bind]. __FORCETOC__ Canon From birth, Elsa is discovered to have ice powers. Her powers are dangerous, however, and she accidentally strikes her younger sister Anna with ice and injures her without meaning to. Though her sister survives, from that moment on, Elsa's parents raise her to conceal her emotions and never to feel anything--keeping her powers a secret. Years later, however, shortly after Queen Elsa's coronation, her powers are discovered and because of her fear she thrusts her world into an eternal winter. Through the help of her sister Anna and friends, Elsa eventually learns that love is the key to controlling her powers and she melts the eternal winter. Pre-Convergence A year after the end of Frozen, Elsa begins to doubt the newfound control she has over her powers. She leaves Arendelle in search of finding a certain method of always keeping her powers under control, eventually meeting a shaman. She begs the shaman to make sure that she can never hurt Arendelle with her powers again. Both teasing Elsa and granting her wish, the shaman uses her magic to send Elsa to another world entirely. In another world, there was no way he could harm Arendelle, after all. Plot Involvement The Ties That Bind From the start of The Ties That Bind, Elsa was thrust into a world full of technology, monsters, and evil she didn't understand. Early in the game, she found herself teaming up with Rand (an inactive character) until she met and befriended a young woman named Molly--who later developed one-sided feelings for Elsa. It was thanks to help and support from Molly that Elsa was able to survive the early game, eventually making her way for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ship with her friend. Aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship, Elsa made sure that Molly was treated for her wounds and then went exploring. It was then she met many of the others including Katniss, Claire, Ellie, and Solaire. She befriended Ellie for a short time, in fact, and enjoyed an innocent moment of ice skating with her and Solaire during their downtime. It was during that time that Elsa developed a small crush on the knight, partly inspired by Ellie's teasing. Her fun, however, was short lived when she ended up becoming the next traitor victim. Ellie injected Elsa with a serum that turned Elsa into a Crossed, causing the young queen to go on a rampage and kill a few of the ship's crew members brutally before finally being ended. Elsa awoke in a laboratory inside the Umbrella Corporation, surprised to find herself still alive when her last memory was of dying. Albert Wesker appeared to Elsa and told her it was him who had revived her as a clone and demanded her loyalty. He forced Elsa to work as his slave for many months while the other survivors were captured and trapped inside his laboratory as test subjects. Sometime later, she would be reunited with the rest of the group, as well as her lover, Solaire. She would also participate with the other Survivors during the battle against the Crossed on Celebrity Island. The Ultimate Game Elsa returned home to Arendelle bringing her love interest, Solaire, back with her after the ending of The Ties That Bind. Four years then passed, where during that time she married Solaire and became pregnant with their firstborn child. At some point around this time, Elsa somehow gained the memories of the alternate Elsa who visited Silent Hill. It is unknown how Elsa was brought into the event, but it can be assumed that Arch Demon Akibahara deliberately transported her there to simply toy with her already fragile self. The participants would come across Elsa in the second chapter of the event, the young woman still traumatized from the events of past Murder Games. Mentally fragile and damaged beyond belief, she would accidentally freeze Aqua, only to be scolded and threatened by a number of participants as a result, though Shiki Tohno, a fellow Survivor from The Ties That Bind that had undergone the horrors with her, would attempt to reason with her peacefully, knowing of her fragile state of mind. Remaining as a background NPC for the rest of the event, she would mostly keep to herself, and occasionally Sophie, whom she had befriended during Welcome to Silent Hill, and later, Molly, another Survivor from The Ties That Bind. In the end of the event, she would participate in the final battle against Arch Demon Akibahara and his forces, mostly battling his allies, John White, Albert Wesker, and the first incarnation of Claire Redfield. Epilogue(s) The Ties That Bind After the Crossed would be defeated and Albert Wesker would pull a tactical retreat, she would return to her home world along with her to-be husband, Solaire of Astora, believing herself to be happy. However, she had no idea what was to come for her. The Ultimate Game Though the people who had caused her great grief for years were finally dead, she would find solace only in death after the end of the event, as Elliot would take control of Molly and force her to kill Elsa for a strange, unknown reason. After a soft goodbye, Elsa would finally pass on, reuniting with her Solaire in the true afterlife, or wherever she went. Character Relationships Molly - A character from The Walking Dead who debuted in The Ties That Bind. ''The two of them were friends during the event, and would reunite during ''The Ultimate Game, only for Molly to kill Elsa against her own will, controlled by Elliot. [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Solaire_of_Astora Solaire of Astora] - A character from Dark Souls who also made his debut in The Ties That Bind. The two fell in love fairly quickly, marrying each other after the end of the first Murder Game and bearing a child with him. Ilona - The infant daughter of Elsa and Solaire, tentatively believed to have been cursed with the influence of Arch Demon Akibahara. ''Ariel'' - The protagonist of The Little Mermaid who also debuted in The Ties That Bind. The two of them were friends during the events, and were the most notable individuals to suffer from the brutal physical and psychological torture of the Arch Demon. Sophie - The protagonist of Cry of Fear who debuted in Welcome to Silent Hill. Elsa gained the memories of the alternate Elsa who befriended Sophie during their time in Silent Hill, and she physically met Sophie during The Ultimate Game, though not under the best of circumstances. Trivia * Elsa has died a total of five times in all of the Murder Games. She died twice in The Ties That Bind, once in Welcome to Silent Hill, once in The Reapers' Game, and once in The Ultimate Game.Category:Characters Category:The Ties That Bind Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:NPCs